Innocent
by xEternalxcosmicxtealx
Summary: Summary inside Please read


_**A/N: My first version of one of the oldest clichés in the writing. Its about a innocent girl being kidnapped, girl then meets a pirate, and lives happily ever after as his sex slave. Short story ^^**_

Rukia sat next to her window watching the sun set over the horizon. Another boring day had passed doing nothing but her studies and sewing. She hated the palace life, even knowing how good she had it. So many urchins would love to have what she had, but all she wanted was a little choice. Still, she never complained, was never ungrateful for the privileges in her life.

She set down her sewing as her handmaid came in to dress her for bed. Rukia let lose a breath of relief as her corset was unlaced, allowing her to breath properly. She hated the damn thing, but it was necessary in order to appear as a proper lady should. Slipping into her nightgown she dismissed the maid and snuggled under the covers.

The beast chased her down, finally lunging to pin her on her back. As she looked up at it she could smell its rancid breath and knew it wanted to eat her. She screamed, trying to kick it away and crawl out from beneath it.

"AHHHH!" she sat up, drenched in sweat. Panting she looked around her familiar room, catching her breath. It was still dark, but she could feel morning coming, not far off. Getting up, she waked over to her closet and picked out a rather plain dress for one of her position and proceeded to put on her undergarments. First her lace underwear and cotton pants, then her corset, which she had learned to put on herself long ago. There were times such as these when she didn't want to wait for her maid to wake up and dress her.

Stepping into the dress she pulled it up and placed her pale arms though the short, ruffled sleeves and buttoned up the back with little difficulty. The dress was white, decorated only with lace along the sleeves, collar, and hem. She put on her hoops last, making the dress billow out around her in a circle.

Slipping quietly through the halls she emerged in the rose garden. It was one of her favorite places to visit when she had time, especially this time of year. It wasn't until she was near the center of the garden that she heard it.

A huge explosion sounded from her home. Looking back, she saw fire engulfing the front of her house. Her only choice was to run further into the garden. The gardener's shed loomed up ahead and she made a beeline for it hoping to find shelter. To her horror, she found it had already been broken into by a group of men that were obviously pirates. She could tell by their dirty and worn attire, as well as by the smell of salt on their skin.

Though she tried to run, she was seen by one of the men who quickly proceeded to spread the alarm to the other men. She turned only to find herself face to face with a mountain of a man grinning from ear to ear at her. Before she could make her escape the world began to spin and her vision slowly went dark. Looming over her as she slowly closed her eye was a man holding what appeared to be a club.

Oh gods, protect me!

Slowly, Rukia opened her eyes, blinded by even the dull lantern light the room was lit by. As she tried to get her bearings, she rolled over, or at least, she tired to. Finding she couldn't move her arms, she looked up, only to find her wrists were tied to the posts of the bed she was laying on.

Panicked, she looked down and breathed a sigh of relief to see her clothes still intact and better yet, her feet unbound. Relaxing against the pillow, she tried to think of what had happened to her.

Something dark… Pirates! Yes, it was pirates raiding the village! But where am I? Surely I'm still in town, perhaps at a local inn?

But even as she though it, she could feel the rock of the ocean and knew she could already be far from home. Having cleared her head, she began to work at the soft cotton cloth that bound her, but their deceptive innocence did not budge.

Hearing the creak of a door, she lay still turning her head to better see her visitor. Her eyes became huge at the sight of the Strawberry entering the room. Though it wasn't his real name, it was what every wanted poster in the city had called him. The nickname had come from his crew aboard the Temptation. Ichigo was a bit of a joke seeing as how he never had any, and tide came from the fact that he often avoided the law using his deep understanding of the tides. Many times his enemies had found themselves run aground while he sailed away unharmed, timing impeccable as usual.

His pictures didn't do him justice, and his five foot nine inch frame, though intimidating, was not over muscular. Orange hair shagged across his brown eyes made him the object of every woman's desire, though they might never admit it. For a moment Rukia found herself forgetting her plight to stair at his lithe body.

He strode across the room, sitting in a chair by the bed. Lifting her head he felt for something until she hissed in pain.

"Ah dearest, I apologize for the actions of my crew. It seems they don't recognize a lady when they see one."

Not sure weather to be infuriated or polite, she replied simply, "I've had worse."

This brought a small smile to Ichigo's lips as he took off his boots and lay them beside the bed. Crawling atop the bed, he straddled her hips and placed his hands on either side of her bosom.

Rukia gasped, having never been this close to a man before. "G-g-ood sir!" she stuttered.

"Shh." He crooned. "I'm afraid that you were brought to me by my crew in hopes that I might find you useful, and what kind of captain would I bee if I didn't appreciate what my crew does for me?" His voice was husky, making it hard for her to think.

"Why me?" she asked, her breathing hitched and heart pounding in her throat.

"Why not?" he answered and kissed her neck.

She took the opportunity and brought her knees up between them. Pushing, she managed to flip him backwards off the bed. Pulling at her restraints she worked to free her hands, but he was back on top of her before she could escape.

"So you do have a little fight in you" he growled.

She thrashed her legs and squirmed beneath him trying to push him off again, but he would not be bested twice. Catching her legs with his feet, Ichigo bent low again and kissed her on the lips.

It was so different from what she had imagined. So many years she had though of lust simply in terms of pecks on the lips by suitors. This was pure carnal passion and she opened her mouth to his demands without thinking. As his tongue worked in her mouth, his hands slid behind her and began to undo the lace on her corset. When his hands met her bare skin she moaned instead of protesting, much to both Ichigo's and her own surprise.

Smirking against her lips he pulled down her top revealing her plump breasts. Before she could protest he cupped them, slowly letting his thumbs run over her nipples. Her back arched against his body, pushing him to go faster.

Breaking away, she moaned, "no, I can't."

Pulling his shirt over his head, he muttered against her lips, "of coarse you can."

He words were full of conviction, strength she never had to take what she wanted, and right now, she wanted him. The revelation shocked her, but she was ready to decide things for herself, not just dream of it.

"Will you behave?" he whispered in her ear.

She only whimpered in response as he undid the cotton bonding her. She brought her hands down to rub his chest before he kissed her again passionately. He stripped the dress away completely, leaving her in her bloomers and underwear. Deciding it was to much, the bloomers soon fell away to join the dress on the floor.

Moaning, Rukia ran her fingers through his hair as he began to tease her with is movements above her. Arching her back, she moved against him just as much, finally reaching down to undo the button of his pants. Her hands made their way inside causing him to gasp and grow harder.

He was obviously very eager to continue and she nearly smiled as he moaned for the first time and trailed kisses down her neck. She began to slide her hand slowly up and down his cock as he moved his pelvis to her rhythm. His hands came down once more to fondle her breasts before moving down to her panties. He rubbed at them, sucking at her neck as they became wet.

Now throbbing with pleasure he finally pulled off her underwear as she slid away his pants.

"Uhh." She moaned. "You're soooo big."

In response, he positioned himself above her, rubbing against her opening until she could no longer take it and arched into him. Filling her, he began to pump in and out until they were both satisfied.

Rolling over, she sat on top of him.

"Take me with you wherever you go." Her large purple eyes pleading.

"Why?"

"Because no man can compare to you now," she purred seductively.

"Ah, another woman spoiled for other men." He grinned as she felt him grow hard again…

_**The end ~*~*~***_


End file.
